First Move
by DX-army-recruit
Summary: (#4 in Family of Destruction series) John talks Randy into going to a bar/club that they both know Kali will be at. What will happen when Randy asks Kali to dance with him?


**Kali**

I was in my hotel room after Raw, laying on the bed and watching TV. I had heard backstage at the arena that most of the Superstars and Divas were going out tonight and I had hoped that I would get invited. But nobody even talked to me about it. So I decided to just stay in and rest up for the early flight I had to catch.

I was about to turn the TV off when someone knocked on my door. Frowning, I got up and went to the door. I opened it and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Mark Calaway, the Undertaker, stood in the hall. He rested most of his weight on one leg and leaned back so he wasn't towering over me. He asked, "Aren't you going out tonight?"

I tapped my fingers on the doorknob. "Nobody invited me, and I didn't want to just stand near everyone and pretend I was with them."

Mark smirked. "Then I'm inviting you. I'm going to go get Glenn, and I'll come back afterwards. So you have until then to get ready."

With that, he turned and headed towards another room. I went back into mine and stared at my luggage, trying to remember if I had brought anything suitable for a night out. I kneeled down on the floor and started going through the bag that held my off-camera clothes.

**Randy**

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"That's not a real answer."

I sighed and faced John Cena, who sat on the edge of my bed and kept bouncing up and down like a little kid. He had been trying to get me to go out with the group tonight ever since the show ended.

"Why do you want me to go out? All I'll do is sit at the bar and watch you rap against people who think they stand a chance."

Cena grinned. "I am pretty good, huh? I bet Kali will be there."

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So? Talk to her! Get to know the real her, not just her character."

I thought about Kali, the Princess of Darkness. She never stayed long after the shows, usually only staying long enough to change and wait to catch a ride with one of the other Divas. I only had the opportunity to hang out with her if we were watching the same monitor or if she was with the Undertaker while I was talking to him.

Cena guessed what I was thinking about and said, "You should at least talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into things," I sighed. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

**Kali**

By the time Mark came back, I was dressed and ready. I wore a dark blue, strapless dress that ended mid-thigh and clung to my curves. I let my hair out and it brushed my shoulder blades, still wavy from being up in a braid all day. I also wore black three-inch heels that helped me look tall. I was touching up my make-up when Mark called to me through the door, "Ready?"

I grabbed my purse and opened the door. Mark and Glenn, . Kane, looked me up and down and I asked, "How do I look?"

"Great. Let's go."

We headed downstairs and ended up going out a side door to avoid getting stopped by fans. More Superstars and Divas had been thinking the same thing and were already outside. I spotted Cena and called his name. Hearing me, he turned around and strode back to me. He whistled at my outfit and said, "Very nice."

"Thanks." I looked around and asked. "Hey, do you know if Orton is coming?"

"Yeah, he'll meet up with us later."

**Randy**

I have never had such a hard time trying to figure out what to wear. After tearing my bags apart looking for something, I finally settled on dark jeans, black undershirt, and a dark blue button down shirt that I left unbuttoned. I put on my favorite watch and hurried outside.

Cena was gone, already on his way to the club everyone had agreed on. I took long strides to catch up to him. When I could see him, I noticed he was walking next to a woman in a short blue dress with wavy blonde hair; Kali. I slowed down and decided to wait to catch up at the club.

I lost sight of them as they entered the club. Trying to be casual, I weaved my way to the bar and scanned the people around me for them. After an hour, I considered just leaving. I was headed towards the exit when I heard Cena doing a battle. I made my way towards his voice and finally found him.

The person he was battling was starting to turn red with embarrassment as Cena rapped. And when it was his turn, he shook his head and Cena shook his hand. I spotted Kali and froze. She must have felt my stare, because she glanced my way, and then did a double-take. She smiled and I returned it. Then, Cena swooped towards her and blocked my view of her.

I went back to the bar and decided to stay a little longer.

**Kali**

Cena and I headed over to the bar. He greeted a few people he knew and I stayed quietly at his side. Then, he noticed someone else he knew and told me, "I'll be right back, OK?"

"OK," I said, and he headed off.

I was by myself for only a few minutes when a familiar voice said, "Mind if I join you?"

I looked around to see Randy Orton next to me, waiting for my answer. I shook my head and he sat on the stool next to me. He leaned back against the counter and asked, "So how does it feel to be a part of the wrestling world? The company, I mean."

I shrugged. "I like it."

"That's it?"

"I haven't been around very long, and it's kind of hard to just go up to people backstage and talk to them. But it's not like people are being mean to me, which is good."

"That is good," he agreed, watching the people around him.

A new song came on as we sat in silence. He glanced sideways at me and asked, "Want to dance?"

I paused, and then nodded. I let him take my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. There, he hesitated and we just stood there. I decided to make the first move. I casually rested one hand on the back of his neck and swayed to the beat of the music. He gave me a half smile and started to snake a lean arm around my waist.

I stepped out of his reach and he tipped his head back and to the side. I trailed my hands over his arms and shoulders as I walked behind him. He watched me out of the corner of his eye. Then, he turned and firmly grasped my hips and pulled me against him.

**Randy**

As I held Kali against me, she looked up at me and grinned. Then she wrapped a leg high up around my thigh and held herself very close to me. As we stared at each other, she started mouthing the words to the song. She lowered her leg and started dancing around me, staying within my reach as she spun around and just moved to the music. I followed her at first with only my eyes. And then I stepped closer to her, rested my hands on her waist, and took the lead.

As we danced, I realized how good it felt. I had danced with girls before, but this time was different. We moved with each other so well that someone watching could have argued that we had planned it. And as more people started to realize the way we were dancing, they formed a loose circle around us.

If Kali noticed, she didn't care. Her eyes were either always on me or closed. And as the song started wrapping up, we started dancing even closer together. I pulled her against me again and she wrapped her arms around my neck. And as the final bass beat rocked the club, I pressed my lips to hers.

**Kali**

I leaned into the kiss as our audience cheered. The kiss was cut short when a few people suddenly realized who we were, And instead of letting us have our moment, they started chanting our names. Luckily, before cameras started flashing, Cena appeared. He rushed Randy and I towards the exits.

Once outside, Randy held my hand so we wouldn't get separated. We had only gone a couple blocks when I had to stop and take my heels off. Randy waited, warning me that a few people were trying to follow us. Cena exclaimed, "That was amazing!" We started towards the hotel again and it felt like a dream. I had never danced like that with anyone before. And I was willing to bet anything that he hadn't either. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, not believing that I was holding hands with Randy Orton.

He caught me looking at him once. Our eyes locked and he smiled. To my surprise, I mirrored him. Then I realized Cena was trying to talk to us.

"So does this mean you two are a thing?"

Randy answered, "We're not rushing into anything." He glanced at me again. "Right?"

I nodded. "Right."

He walked me to my room. There was a second of awkwardness as we stood at my door. But this time, he made the first move. He brushed my hair back and leaned down to kiss me. I went up on my toes and his lips met mine. I started to sway to catch my balance and he coiled an arm around my waist, holding me up.

The kiss ended on our terms. He had me put my number in his phone and then he whispered 'good night'. He walked back to his room and I fumbled to get my door unlocked.

As I got ready for bed, I couldn't get him out of my head. All I could think about was those eyes and the way he watched me dance.

He sent me a message that said, _Had a great time tonight. Can't wait to do it again._

I saved his number and replied, _Maybe we can get more than one song next time._

He sent a smiley face and I settled down into the bed. And as I drifted off, all I could hear was that song.


End file.
